Nouvelle Vie
by Lolie-Valentine
Summary: Clémentine Loranger voit sa vie basculer à la suite du suicide de sa meilleure amie. Elle fait à son tour une tentative de noyade, ce qui changera sa vie à jamais. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Qui n'est nul autre que Damon Salvatore.
1. Chapter 1

Les longues herbes vertes ondulaient et dansaient joyeusement sous mes orteils sensibles. Mais je n'y faisais guère attention. J'étais, pour une fois, en paix. Pas seulement avec le monde qui m'entourait continuellement. Non. J'étais en paix avec moi-même.

- _Je suis sincèrement navré, mademoiselle Loranger. Elle est partie. _

J'aimais bien la sensation de regarder intensément l'océan de long en large en imaginant quelle était la vie des poissons là-dessous. Si simple, si simple. Mon regard monta en douceur telle une caresse vers l'impressionnant coucher de soleil. Le rouge des nuages créait un mirage surnaturel auquel on pouvait facilement s'y imprégner. Et le ciel. Absolument magnifique. Rosé comme le saumon, blanchâtre comme la neige pure. Un délicieux mélange de couleurs ancestrales, aussi rares soient-elles.

- _Elle est au paradis, maintenant. Elle veillera sur vous._

Mes pieds me guidèrent instinctivement vers la plage dorée. Je pris une grande respiration, savourant l'agréable senteur des coquillages qui bordaient la marée montante. Chacun des grains de sable me chatouillait le dessous des pieds, chaque caillou semblait réclamer mon attention. J'atteignis le bord de l'eau en quelques enjambées, et me jetai dedans. Si froide, si tentante...

- _Vous la rejoindrez un jour, Clémentine. Et soyez sûre que quand ce jour arrivera, elle vous accueillera._

Mon dernier souffle prit fin. Ma tête me tournait, et ma raison me disait de faire demi-tour, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Mon esprit se décrocha de mon corps sans vie. Maintenant, j'étais réellement en paix avec moi-même... Vous savez, ce sentiment de libération que l'on ressent tous quand on accompli quelque chose de merveilleux ? C'était exactement ce que je ressentais. Je volais, j'étais libre, comme une hirondelle.

Mais j'étais loin de la vérité…

* * *

**Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, Nouvelle Vie.**


	2. Chapitre 2

C'était donc ça, le paradis ? On dirait bien. En tout cas, ça ne pouvait pas être l'enfer. Impossible. Mes pieds sautèrent sur une matière inconnue à mes yeux, qui ressemblait étrangement à un nuage. Je relevai les yeux. Un champ de nuages, plutôt, garni d'arbres fantastiques renfermant d'étranges fruits à la senteur exquise s'étendait devant moi à perte de vue. Des pommiers se mêlaient à cet univers magique. On aurait vraiment dit un conte de fée.

Mes longs cheveux blonds vénitiens virevoltaient au rythme du vent rafraîchi et quelques mèches me chatouillaient les joues. J'étais quasiment heureuse, je me plaisais bien dans cette dimension.

- Clémentine ?

Une bouffée d'excitation me rendit muette. C'était _sa_ voix. Elle. Je retins mon souffle, appréhendant ce moment. La joie me gonfla le cœur, quitte à le faire exploser, autant qu'elle me transperça le corps de tristesse.

- Clémentine ? Répéta la douce mélodie dans mon dos.

- Mia, soufflais-je d'une traite en me retournant.

Elle se tenait devant moi, ses grands yeux noirs me détaillant avec tendresse. Elle était toujours la même, sauf quelques détails. Deux cicatrices se peignaient sur ses poignets délicats. Elle dût s'apercevoir que je les fixais car elle tenta de les cacher en se tortillant les mains.

- Clémentine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, bon sang ?

Elle libéra une main pour la passer dans ses longs cheveux châtains, signe d'inquiétude. Je la connaissais si bien. _Quoi ?! Cheveux longs ? Mais elle les avait au menton, avant !_

- Mia ! Tes cheveux !

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais avant, tu me dis la raison pourquoi tu es ici, Clémentine. C'est du sérieux. J'espère que ce n'était qu'une erreur de ta part.

- Quoi ?! Une erreur de ma part ? Tu es sérieuse ? Je souffre depuis deux semaines, Mia ! Je croyais... Je...

Une larme cristalline coula sur ma joue. Ma meilleure amie s'avança doucement vers moi et m'étreignit tendrement. _C'est un rêve. Ça ne peut pas être réel._ J'humai discrètement son odeur en m'obligeant de ne jamais l'oublier. C'était inexplicable, la sensation que je ressentais à ce moment même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Clémentine... Souffla-elle tristement dans mon oreille.

- J'ai fait le bon choix.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu penses peut-être le savoir plus que moi ? Dis-je sèchement en me reculant.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Je n'avais pas raison. Elle souffrait bien plus que moi, à l'époque. Son père était un alcoolique dépressif et sa mère n'était jamais présente quand elle en avait eu besoin. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le droit de me faire _ça_.

- Tu m'as abandonné, me justifiai-je.

- Non, Clémentine. Toutes les minutes qui ont passées après... (Elle lança un faible regard sur ses cicatrices.) Tu sais de quoi je parle, termina-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien. Tout ce temps, je l'ai passé à tes côtés, à veiller sur toi. Tu n'étais jamais seule, crois-moi.

Elle me sourit sereinement.

- Même si tu penses le contraire, je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée.

- Merci, répondis-je en pleurant.

Son visage prit une expression peinée et elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler, mais la referma d'un coup sec. Elle eut l'air de se décider et se lança :

- Mais toi... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu n'as jamais pensé à tes parents, à travers tout ça ? À la peine que tu allais leur faire ? Je ne te comprends pas, Clémentine. Mais pourtant, je te connais depuis des lustres !

- Je... Je... Balbutiai-je, confuse.

_Oh. Oh._ Tout d'un coup, mes yeux se voilèrent d'eau et je sentis mes lèvres trembler. Oui. J'avais abandonné mes parents. Ma petite Agathe. Et pourquoi, en fin de compte ? Pour ne plus ressentir la peine d'avoir perdu ma meilleure amie.

- Clémentine. Ne t'en fais pas, souffla-elle en voyant que j'allais craquer.

Mia me prit par la main et m'emmena sous un gros arbre aux allures féériques. Elle cueillit un gros fruit rosé et me le tendis.

- Le_ Jy-Umala-Gathi_. L'arbre de la Vie le produit. Il possède des propriétés magiques irremplaçables.

Je le pris dans mes mains et sursautai aussitôt : Une décharge d'énergie me traversa. Mia me sourit d'un air entendu.

- On dirait bien qu'il t'a adopté, rit-elle. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, alors profites-en.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Le _Jy-Umala-Gathi _est vivant. Il donne à quiconque qui le mérite une seconde chance. Clémentine... Ta vie vient de commencer. Fais-moi confiance, m'implora-elle.

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu me laisse le choix de rester ici, dans cet univers complètement fou et...

- La Jarre Romanesque, me corrigea-elle.

La Jarre Romanesque. D'accord, ce n'était pas le paradis, en fin de compte. _Tu parles d'un nom !_

- Tu veux me renvoyer, c'est ça ? J'ai raison ? Dis-je.

- Non. S'il serait uniquement question de moi, je te garderais ici. De mon côté, je suis restée trop longtemps perdue dans cette dimension pour pouvoir en partir. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Mais nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

- Attends, attends... (Je secouai la tête.) Tu es en train de me dire que j'ai le choix de rester ici ?

- Tu ne dois pas rester ici, Clémentine ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as de pouvoir rebrousser chemin. Tes parents sont dans un état très grave, et Agathe est en train de se faire mourir.

Quoi ? _Ma petite chienne se fait mourir ?_ J'éclatai en sanglots.

- Mais je ne veux pas te laisser, sanglotai-je en l'étreignant.

- Moi non plus. Mais il le faut. Mange le _Jy-Umala-Gathi_. Il te guidera.

- Si je le mange, toi, tu feras quoi ? Est-ce que tu es toute seule, ici ?

- Non. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes de l'au-delà, tout va bien pour moi. Je suis à ma place, dans la Jarre Romanesque. Pour une fois que je peux être moi-même !

Je réussis à lui adresser un petit sourire piteux, un peu plus rassurée.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ?

- On va se revoir dans peu de temps. Crois-moi.

- J'ai pris ma décision. Je... Je ne vais jamais t'oublier, lui promis-je en bégayant.

- Je sais... Souffla-elle.

Dans un élan décisif, je me dégageai des bras de ma meilleur amie et croquai dans le fuit à pleines dents. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de moi et enflamma mon cœur. Mia me sourit, heureuse et fière de moi.

- Au revoir, Clémentine.

* * *

**Et puis, ce premier chapitre ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, et les reviews comptent beaucoup à mes yeux. Devrai-je continuer cette fiction ? Merci ! :D**


End file.
